


feels like home

by clandestinely



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rain, Romance?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestinely/pseuds/clandestinely
Summary: “Seandainya kejadian dua tahun yang lalu itu tidak ada, aku tidak perlu melarikan diri seperti ini.Ini tidak semudah tampaknya.Sesekali aku ingin pulang, tetapi rumahku tidak mengingatku.Ya, dialah rumahku.”Untuk #StayAtHomeChallenge
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter **The Arcana Game** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **Nix Hydra**... begitu pun dengan pic Asra yang nyempil di dalam cerita ini.  
> Aku cuma punya MC-nya, hehe.
> 
> Latar waktu cerita ini berada sekitar satu tahun sebelum cerita di _game_ dimulai.

“Master, mau ke mana?”

Aku terdiam sejenak di ambang pintu. Mengalihkan tatapan pada sosok yang baru saja menanyakannya, aku sadar bahwa MC tidak senang dengan keputusanku kali ini.

Tidak hanya _kali ini_ , melainkan _berkali-kali_.

“Aku mau pergi sebentar,” kataku. Aku hampir menarik tas dan topiku, sesaat sebelum langit tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Di dalam remangnya keadaan toko, MC tetap tegap pada posisinya.

“Asra.”

Dia memanggil namaku. Baiklah, dia tahu titik kelemahanku. Aku senang mendengarnya memanggil nama asliku, alih-alih julukan Master atau sejenisnya. Aku dan MC dulunya berteman dekat. Dia sangat sering memanggil namaku. Meskipun sekarang aku berperan sebagai mentor yang mengajarinya sihir, sosok MC di mataku tetap tidak pernah berubah.

Aku pun terkekeh pelan dengan napas tertahan. Semoga aku bisa mengontrol diri selama di sini.

“Oke, MC. Harinya mau hujan. Kali ini kamu menang.”

Senyum yang kemudian mengembang di wajahnya itu menjadi alasanku mempertahankan hidupnya selama ini.

.

.

“Aku bikin teh hangat dulu ya.”

Dia mengangguk antusias dan setengah berlari ke lantai atas. Aku beranjak ke dapur untuk menyeduh minuman teh. Seusainya, aku kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendapati MC sedang merapikan sofa. Begitu sadar dengan kehadiranku, dia mengangkat kepala dan bertanya, “Teh apa, Master?”

“Lapsang souchong.”

Aku menaruh nampan yang membawa dua cangkir teh di atas meja, sementara dia menjentikkan jari untuk menyalakan penerangan. Aku tersenyum mendapatinya yang begitu telaten. Atau mungkin dia memang sedang sangat gembira karena aku jarang bertahan di toko dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Aku pun duduk di sofa dan meraih cangkir teh milikku. Aku diam saja memerhatikan MC yang juga duduk di sampingku, dan menikmati teh miliknya. Asap yang mengepul dari cangkir teh menemani nuansa tenang di dalam toko. Cita rasa yang kuat perlahan mulai menjalari lidahku ketika aku meminum teh milikku.

_Rasanya seperti berada di rumah._

“Bagaimana rasa tehnya, MC?”

“Enak! Rasanya sangat khas dan kuat.”

Rintik hujan mulai terdengar menari di atas atap toko. Dengan temperatur ruangan yang menurun, teh hangat ini terasa begitu cocok untuk diminum di saat seperti ini.

“Aku senang Master berada di sini bersamaku,” ucapnya dengan cangkir di kedua tangan. Dia mengeluarkan senyum lebar andalannya, dengan tatapan mengarah lurus padaku. Aku sempat terperangah sesaat, karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

_Aku juga senang berada di sini bersamamu, MC._

Tetapi, kata-kata itu tidak pernah tersampaikan. Aku hanya mampu mengucapkannya di dalam hati. Aku mengunci rapat kedua bibirku. Sebagai gantinya, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan darinya.

Kilat putih memenuhi ruangan toko dalam sepersekian detik. MC terkesiap, begitu pun denganku. Kilat itu kemudian disusul dengan suara gemuruh yang nyaring.

“Mau membicarakan sesuatu?” Aku berucap, mengabaikan kilat itu sepenuhnya sembari menaruh kembali cangkir teh di atas meja. Kedua mata MC pun bersinar, jelas sekali senang karena aku menanyakannya.

“Tapi,” aku tersenyum, “aku mau kamu memanggilku Asra saja. Bagaimana?”

“Baiklah!”

Kemudian, dia memulai ceritanya. MC memberitahuku bagaimana kesehariannya melayani tamu yang datang, sekedar bertanya tentang ramalan nasib melalui kartu tarot atau membeli ramuan. Dia bilang hampir semua pelanggan yang datang ke sini terkadang menanyakan kabarku. Dia juga bercerita bahwa banyak dari mereka juga datang hanya untuk menceritakan keluh-kesah mereka. Aku tertawa pelan ketika MC memperlihatkan ekspresi lelahnya karena telah menghadapi beragam macam karakter pelanggan yang tentu saja tidak semuanya menyenangkan.

“Aku bukannya gak suka, cuma, hmm... gimana ya? Begitulah!”

“Haha, aku paham.”

Aku menyesap teh milikku sekali lagi.

“Kamu hebat, MC,” kataku setelahnya. Kupastikan wajahku menampakkan rasa bersalah yang kentara untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. “Maaf ya, aku gak bisa menemanimu selama itu.”

“Gapapa kok, Asra! Aku gak keberatan… yah, meskipun aku gak tahu kenapa kamu sendiri sangat sering bepergian, entah ke mana.”

Alih-alih menjelaskan alasan ketidakhadiranku yang cukup dominan di toko ini, aku hanya bergeming. Tidak ada orang yang tidak keberatan ditinggal sendirian. Aku paham sebenarnya, bahwa MC pasti selalu merasa kesepian. Siang hari bukan masalah karena orang yang lalu-lalang di depan toko paling tidak bisa mengusir rasa kesendirian. Tetapi, bagaimana ketika malam hari tiba?

“MC.” Aku berbisik. “Aku… ingin sekali memelukmu.”

Dia diam saja. Aku menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan karena dia tidak menolak ketika aku memberinya sebuah pelukan. Dia malah mendekatkan diri padaku. Aku bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya rambut MC, dan kedua bahu yang berada di dalam dekapanku sekarang terasa begitu kecil. Kuakui, MC adalah orang yang kuat, sekaligus rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Dia telah melewati begitu banyak hal menyedihkan di masa lalu.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa harus dia yang mengalaminya?

.

.

“Asra.” Suaranya terdengar lirih memanggilku. “Apa dulu kita juga sering begini? Sebelum dua tahun yang lalu?”

Pasti maksudnya adalah ketika sebelum tragedi itu terjadi dan dia belum kehilangan seluruh ingatannya.

“Apa kita sering bercengkerama dalam keheningan seperti ini? Bertukar cerita dan tertawa bersama? Hanya saja, tanpa aku yang hilang ingatan dan masih menjalani kehidupan yang normal?”

Aku terus saja diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya yang bertubi-tubi. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Acapkali aku berusaha menjelaskan apa yang kuketahui mengenai masa lalunya, dia selalu tampak bingung dan akhirnya mengalami pusing yang hebat. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menderita; aku tidak mau menyakitinya. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu bungkam mengenai hal itu.

Demi MC yang kusayang.

“Asra?”

“Psst, coba kamu dengarkan suara hujan di luar sana.” Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya, dan berbisik pelan. “Apa yang kamu rasakan?”

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menutup mata, dan tersenyum. Perlahan, aku bisa mendengarnya bersenandung kecil. Aku tahu senandung itu menandakan ketentraman.

“Aku merasa seperti di rumah,” jawabnya akhirnya. “Aku tahu toko ini adalah rumahku, tetapi berada di sini, mendengarkan gerimis hujan dan merasakan kehangatan ini bersama Asra… rasanya benar-benar berada di rumah.”

Dia mendongak untuk mencuri pandang padaku yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

_Sama, aku juga._

Sementara rintik-rintik air beradu semangat di luar sana, aku menciumi anak rambut MC dan sekali lagi berbisik tanpa suara, “Aku menyayangimu, MC.”

Perasaan ini begitu meletup-letup dan kuharap MC tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya.

**Author's Note:**

> Persis seperti setting cerita ini, aku ngetik sambil minum teh. Di luar rumah juga lagi hujan. Cuma bedanya, gak ada Asra di sini, haha.
> 
> _Hope everything will be fine for us and the others during this Corona pandemic._
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
